tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravage/Cartoon continuity
Ravage. The evil cartoon jaguar-bot who never talked. ''The Transformers'' cartoon One of the original team of Decepticons that accompanied Megatron on the attack of the Ark spacecraft, Ravage was reformatted by Teletraan I as an audiocassette to better blend in for operations based on Earth. Ravage served loyally as a Decepticon spy. He was one of the first Transformers to have been encountered by a human, as workers investigating a destroyed power station fell afoul of Ravage who pounced upon them and frightened them away. Shortly thereafter, Ravage accompanied Soundwave on an infiltration mission to gather data from Teletraan I. Though Soundwave was discovered, Ravage was captured in an energy net and held captive. The Decepticon spy figured into a disinformation plot hatched by the Autobots, who purposely leaked the presence of a rocket fuel depository in the outlying desert. In truth, there was no rocket base—Autobot Hound projected a holographic illusion in the hopes of luring the Decepticons into a trap. The Autobots allowed Ravage to escape and report back to Megatron, who easily saw through the ruse. When Bumblebee and Spike Witwicky tried to escape after being forced to take part in the Decepticon space bridge experiments, Soundwave sent Ravage after them. Ravage prevented Bumblebee from coming to Spike's aid when the lad tripped. During a fight in a cave, Ironhide stopped Soundwave from ejecting Ravage again. Ravage later got to guard Spike as the Decepticons prepared for another attempt to use the space bridge. Ravage briefly got the better of Bluestreak, until he was thrown off, and Prowl blasted him, resulting in Soundwave soundly zapping Prowl in retaliation. The Decepticons retreated after Chip Chase lent a hand to the Autobots. Ravage was soon employed again, to kidnap Chip right out of his home. After Optimus Prime was badly injured and lay dying in Autobot Headquarters, Ravage took part in an all-out attack, being ejected to attack Spike. He had the boy pinned, until Bumblebee chased him off with especially bright headlights. After Autobots were found spying on a Decepticon operation in the Arctic, Megatron sent Ravage to search for more intruders. He quickly found another group and pounced on Cliffjumper. Optimus blasted him, and then Bumblebee caved the ice in on him. When the Decepticons attacked the Great Falls, Ravage crashed through a window to stop a couple of humans radioing for help. After Soundwave spotted Bumblebee, Spike and Luisa sneaking into an Incan temple through a secret passage, he sent Ravage in after them. The Decepticon caught up with his prey as they attempted to get Skyfire online, and struggled with Bumblebee at length. Bumblebee kept him busy long enough for Spike to get Skyfire working, and the larger Autobot sent Ravage packing. Ravage took part in a special mission, helping Rumble to distract the Autobots while Laserbeak kidnapped Sparkplug Witwicky. During a battle after Cybertron was brought into Earth's orbit, Ravage boldly pounced on Optimus from behind. His victory was short-lived, as a falling tree limb caused him to come in contact with power lines, and he fled. The Decepticons utilised Ravage's tracking skills in Bali, and he led them to an escape pod that the Insecticons had been using as a dwelling. Once the Decepticons caught up with the trio and took them to an oil refinery, Ravage took part in another battle against the Autobots. During Megatron's gladiatorial match with Optimus Prime, Ravage was let out to watch his master battle their nemesis. Soundwave also petted him. This would be cute if it wasn't creepy. Ravage and Laserbeak were utilised to round up a pair of gold miners, during another Decepticon plan. Ravage dragged his captive back by the pants leg. He was unleashed again during the battle at the Solar Needle, and briefly got the better of Bumblebee until the Autobot kicked him off. He attacked Bumblebee again in a city, only retreating after Spike use jumper cables to deliver a nasty shock. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, he had planted a micro-bug on Bumblebee, allowing the Decepticons to learn of Wheeljack's latest invention, the Immobilizer. Megatron was very pleased. When a small group of Autobots came to the aid of their fellows, who'd fallen victim to Megatron's Transfixatron, Soundwave sent Ravage to stop them using an anti-transfixation grenade. The jaguar pounced on Chip Chase, but was too late to prevent the boy from hurling the device, and the Autobots were freed from their paralysis. When Soundwave sent Rumble and Ravage after Spike, Bumblebee and Wheeljack in Sub-Atlantica, the pair instead discovered that Nergill intended to blow them all up. They made a token effort to stop him before fleeing. Ravage took part in another ambush, during which things went sour when the Autobots used dominator disks to take control of Devastator. While Soundwave and Ravage were spying on the Autobots, they learned of the existence of Dinobot Island, and Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak to investigate further. Ravage and the other cassettes attack an Autobot bunker, aiming to steal the Negavator. Despite briefly taking control of the device, the Autobot forces overwhelmed them, and they were forced to retreat. During one of the Decepticons' many trips to South America, Ravage got to meet up with a real jaguar. Despite his resemblance, the non-robotic jaguar did not take kindly to Ravage's presence and engaged him in a "cat-fight". Ravage used his rocket boosters to scare away his living look-alike. During Megatron's attempt to convince the humans that the Decepticons were good and the Autobots were evil, Ravage was dispatched to track down Spike Witwicky when the human searched for evidence that would exonerate the Autobots. Cornering the flesh creature in a studio control room, Ravage had a door closed on him, was electrocuted by a control panel, and had a shelf filled with video cassettes pushed onto him. To make Ravage feel better, Soundwave took Ravage along with the other cassettes to a teen dance party, where Ravage was a big hit with the ladies. During another mission, Ravage ejected from Soundwave, but before he could jump out of the back of Ironhide, Blaster grabbed him by the tail. While he and Blaster struggled, Soundwave wandered off to report to Megatron. Eventually Ironhide noticed the fight going on inside him and transformed, ejecting both combatants. Some time later, Ravage spontaneously ejected from Soundwave and began sniffing around on the ground, the first sign of a Cybertonium depletion that would affect all of the Transformers. During a subsequent fight with the Autobots, Ravage pounced on Optimus Prime, only for a malfunction to cause him to revert to his cassette mode. Optimus was highly amused and dropped him in one of the many metal barrels lying around. Ravage led a group of Decepticons into the Dragon Mound, and through a portal to 543 A.D. Starscream immediately had them teamed up with Sir Wigend of Blackthorne. Ravage was sent after a spying Nimue, but fell afoul of Warpath and was forced to retreat without his prize. The Decepticons set about trying to discover the means to generate energy, resulting in a series of events which led to Blackthorne's castle being stormed by Warpath, Hoist and Blackthorne's enemies. Ravage attacked Spike when the boy attempted to rescue Nimue, but was chased off by an annoying bird. In the aftermath of the battle, Ravage attempted to pull Rumble out of the rubble. The Decepticons were taken prisoner and forced to return through the Dragon Mound back to present day, where they were reunited with Megatron. During a mission in New York City, Ravage and Rumble briefly pursued Tracks and Raoul. They caught up with their quarry, but more Autobots arrived and, after struggling with Sideswipe, Ravage fled. Some time later, Ravage, along with Starscream, Thrust, and Soundwave, was transported to a planet with massive inhabitants, along with a group of Autobots, in a space bridge accident. The first creature they encountered, Aron, thought the Decepticons were toys. Ravage attempted to escape, but Aron's cat Nitro chased after Ravage like a mouse (how embarrassing). Aron put him with his pet hamster, Booper, in his cage. Instead of immediately asserting his dominance by killing the beast, Ravage went and ran on the creature's exercise wheel. When captured by scientists, they attempted to dissect the Transformers, but Ravage was able to pick his locks and free the Decepticons, who hijacked the Autobots light beam to head back to Earth... and landed in a lake filled with alligators. That was a very bad day for Ravage. When the Decepticons needed to obtain the Key to Vector Sigma, Soundwave sicked Ravage on Alpha Trion. Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cassettes